Daredevil: The Knife's Edge
by Saint Nick
Summary: The man without fear questions his worth and his life as Dardevil, only to have his faith renewed


Knife's Edge 

by 

Agent-X51 

Midnight, in some boroughs everyone is asleep, but in the Hell's kitchen district , the night is long and dark, certain sounds that would scare the bravest of heroes to their souls are commonplace here. out of the night comes a dark crimson figure, as swift and agile as any bird of prey, the news call a menace, the innocent people of hell's kitchen call him a hero, most call him the man without fear, the Daredevil. 

Most of New York knows him and what he's done, he stalks the night, a blood red angel of justice, one of a few who have chosen to take up the sword. Most would never question his faith, but tonight, he begins to wonder himself. 

12:05 am - 187 Oak Street 

Daredevil perched on the corner of a roof and began to scan the dark New York night, but unlike normally he is not looking for crime tonight, tonight, he searches for answers. _What the Hell am i doing?_ he asked himself "I can take it anymore" he growled into the night, "All my work, my sweat, my blood, for what?!" he asked the silent darkness "For every one crook i put down, five more get back up!", _ maybe i should just...give up _he growls 

The death of elektra, and then his former love Karen were finally beginning to weigh on his soul, _At first, I ignored it, I thought they would want me to keep fighting, but now its finally sinking in _he thought grimly, "What's the point!?!" he cried into the night. _No more! im done _ he decided, "Its over" he said solemnly. 

"I'm not making any difference, i'm not doing any good, all i'm doing is trying to bring dad back" 

"No more", he said, "No more Daredevil" he said as a way of good bye 

for the last time he leaped off the edge of the high-rise and began to make his way back to his apartment as he fell the same noises heard every night now were just white noise, the faint crack of gunfire, the distant wail of a police siren that would'nt make it in time, he ignored them. but a third noise brought him from his waking trance. a scream, loud and long, and right below him. 

He couldnt ignore it anymore He managed to pull out of his dive and perch on a fire escape. he scanned the area and pinpointed it _What the Hell _he thought _One last fling _ he tracked the scream to a dark alley he found two figures. one a male in his early 20's the other a woman in her late 40's "Fork over the cash bitch!" he heard the man snarl "I gave you all i had" the woman pleaded "Then its all over!" the mugger growled raising a gun and advancing 

"You got that right, Punk!" Daredevil yelled, leaping down from his vantage point and landing between the mugger and his victim "Now walk away, this is your last warning" he stated coldly. "Fuck you Devil!" the mugger barked "Bad move" Daredevil growled with a speed that no one but him had he charged, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to the stomach, followed up with a uppercut worthy of Rocky Marciano. 

The Mugger staggered back dazed but still standing he leveled his gun and fired, another crack of gunfire and another scream, the mugger ran into the night scared, daredevil scanned the alley, the punk was gone but something was wrong, he spun around to find out the victim was not only scared to the core of her soul but she was pregnant, 

"Good Lord" he breathed, "Are you allright ma'am" He asked "I should be fine but think my arm is numb" 

she groaned, Daredevil looked at the woman's arm to see a gunshot wound "Oh no" he breathed again 

Quickly daredevil called 911 and followed the ambulance to the hospital 

1:23 am - Empire General Hospital, Emergency Room 

Daredevil sat outside the womans room. drawing some strange looks from the crowd, the Doctor emerged, analyzing a clipboard "Well Doc, will she live?" Daredevil asked, The Doctor looked at the clipboard and then back up at daredevil "She'll live, she just took a superfluous wound, but if your hadn't got to her in time, then there wouldn't have been a chance, in a sense, you saved her life" he Explained 

"but hey, saving lives is what you do, right?" 

Daredevil dashed into the room and found the woman half conscious "Hey" he said suddenly the woman stirred and her eyes opened "Oh, you waited" she said weakly "Wouldn't be much of a hero if i didn't" he answered "How you feeling?" he asked "I've seen better days" she groaned "We all have sweetheart" he said "what about your child?" he suddenly asked "The baby's fine, still happy and healthy" 

"I have to go" he said, making for the door "Wait!" the woman cried "Thank you" she said, placing a kiss on daredevil's cheek. 

5:25 am - 187 Oak Street 

The Sun finally rose over Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil had spent the whole night traveling the city, only to come right back where he started, He still could not believe that 4 hours ago he was ready to end put away his mask and costume just as clearly as the night before, he realized what he was doing, he was a guardian, The Daredevil was part of Matt Murdock's life and he couldn't get rid of it. last night had put everything into perspective. 

He quickly swung back to his apartment to rest before tomorrow night's patrol 

_The Daredevil's still got a long way to go yet _ he mused 


End file.
